Daydreams!
by AlmineGoneWild
Summary: Marinette is tired after having worked so hard to keep the city safe as Ladybug. So when the opportunity presents itself, she takes an afternoon nap where she dreams that she confesses to Adrien and he accepts her both as Marinette and Ladybug. However, Marinette is going to learn soon that some dreams do become true.


Tired; exhausted. These words pretty much summed up how Marinette was feeling in a nutshell. She'd had a rough week with not only school but with facing akumas as it was that time of year where the students had to cram and study hard for the end of term exams before summer vacation. Honestly, she didn't know what she would be doing over the summer holidays besides protecting Paris and working on designs and so on. However, right now she didn't want to worry about it as she'd finally found a day to herself.

She sat wearing a new dress; her favourite one from Gabrielle Agreste's newest line which her parents had saved up for as a gift. It was a simple summer dress that was a pretty summer pink with tiny faded black polka-dots all the way down with short lace sleeves that only covered her shoulders with a similar pattern. It reminded her somewhat of her Ladybug costume yet was different and unique at the same time. Where she sat was in a park in Paris with a bit of a slope of grass leading down to the Seine and behind her leading up to a path that trailed right by the river. She'd come to work on her designs but was finding it difficult to concentrate.

"You look really tired Marinette," Tikki, her little kwami spoke up from her purse. She turned towards her and smiled softly.

"Well it has been a really trying week," she returned. Tikki nodded with understanding.

"What you need is a break and a nap too," she stated. Marinette agreed thinking of how wonderful that would feel. She shook her head though.

"Unfortunately crime never rests and Ladybug has to be on high…alert," she yawned back. Then she stretched up to the sky and yawned some more. Tikki smiled at her charge.

"Just a few winks wouldn't hurt Mari," she pointed out. "How about if I wake you if there's any danger?" Marinette thought about it then nodded.

"Yeah; okay," she finally agreed. "I suppose that'll work." She stretched again to the sky before lying down upon the warm summer grass and closed her eyes. "Just be careful that you're not noticed."

"Don't worry Mari; I've got this," her kwami promised as Marinette sighed and relaxed into the soft ground. She slept peacefully for some time; not once having to be woken.

Meanwhile, at another location in the park a photoshoot was going on and the star of said photoshoot was none other than Adrien Agreste. Finally, the photographer paused in his work and raised his voice.

"Fifteen minute break everybody!" he exclaimed before turning back to Adrien who'd walked up to him.

"Yes?"

"Could I go for a quick walk," he asked. The photographer thought it over then nodded.

"Yes but be back in fifteen minutes alright?" he told the boy. Adrien nodded, happy to finally stretch his legs. He was tired; bone tired because not only did he have school but he also had photoshoots; extracurricular activities and protecting Paris alongside Ladybug as Cat Noir – not that anybody else needed to know that.

"Hey; if we're going somewhere can it be somewhere with Camembert?" asked a tiny voice from within his button up shirt. Plagg the black cat kwami poked his head out to look up at his charge. Adrien just sighed.

"Not right now Plagg, maybe later. I wanna check out some of the park and I only have fifteen minutes. You have plenty of camembert back in my bag if you didn't eat it all already," he replied to the kwami. Plagg just harrumphed crossing his two tiny arms over one another.

"What's so great about the park anyways?" he countered. "You've been to dozens of parks! They're all the same in my opinion." Adrien just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah but we haven't been to this one yet and maybe if you spent less time sleeping you'd be able to see more than one park!" he retorted. Plagg just harrumphed again however he turned concerned a moment later.

"You know…I know someone who really does need some sleep though," Plagg pressed. Adrien sighed.

"Unfortunately, I don't have the time," Adrien said with regret. "On top of school and following my daily schedule, I still have to be alert in case an akuma attack happens. I can't just leave Ladybug to fend for herself." Plagg just shook his head.

"That may be true but no one gets far even without a little cat nap every once in a while," the kwami responded.

"Yeah well, that's just something I can't do right now," Adrien reiterated stubbornly. Plagg just sighed.

"Whatever ya say kid; whatever ya say. Meanwhile, I'm gonna go and take my own cat nap right now!" And with that, the little black kwami disappeared back inside of Adrien's shirt to do just as he'd said. Adrien rolled his eyes and continued walking along the Seine trying to keep himself awake at least semi-wise so he could continue with the photoshoot which was draining him like a battery.

He finally got to this one part in the path where he paused and figured he should head back. However, as he was turning around, he caught sight of someone lying down in the grass on the slope below. He started walking down it out of curiosity until he reached where the figure was. When he was close enough, his eyes bugged out and he felt his heart clenching painfully as he glimpsed the most beautiful sight to see.

The petit form of Marinette Dupain-Cheng lay on the grass peacefully; her eyes closed gently and her body relaxed one arm out to the side and one on her stomach. Her head was turned to the side elegantly. Meanwhile, she was wearing a very pretty dress with her legs curled up some and the sun was hitting her just right from above as well as off the reflective surface of the river and between the foliage of the tree she was under. It made her look like a goddess.

Adrien didn't know why he was all of a sudden with a quickly palpitating heart or why his face was turning red. All he did know was that he was being drawn to her without any control of himself. He first knelt down and reached forward but froze unsure of what to do next. However, he needn't have bothered as Marinette moaned as she shifted some, her eyes cracking open slightly. She was even cuter looking when she was sleepy and looking at him with those breathtaking blue belle eyes. She turned her head and blinked slowly up at him a few times and squinted slightly against the sun.

"A-Adrien?" she asked tiredly looking up. Adrien's heart leapt in his chest at how she'd said his name. Nevertheless he tried to compose himself.

"Um…sorry…did I wake you?" he asked politely and softly. She just shook her head slowly and closed her eyes again lowering it back to the ground.

"No…'is okay," she responded with a little slur in her words. She was still very tired. He couldn't help but chuckle.

"Is it comfy down there?" he asked. She nodded her head against the ground.

"Mmhm," she replied. Then Adrien, not really thinking about it asked,

"Mind if I join you?" She didn't respond at first so he thought she'd fallen back asleep but then she slowly shook her head no, indicating that she wouldn't mind it at all. Smiling, Adrien lowered himself easily onto the ground beside her and leaned back onto his back. Then he folded his hands over his chest and stared up into the sky, sighing contentedly as he relaxed into the earth.

"It sure is beautiful today," he said. Marinette nodded.

"Mmhm," she replied. Then Adrien turned his head to catch a glimpse of her. Since he'd lain down at her eye level, he was staring right at her face so soft and beautiful looking. He smiled.

"You're beautiful too," he breathed out.

"Mm," she replied. He wondered if she was actually paying attention to him or if she was too tired to do so. Thinking about it only made him more tired too. She suddenly shifted and yawned in his face and the scent that followed had him melting even more. She smelled sweet just like the confections of her parent's bakery. He closed his eyes and breathed it all in becoming completely intoxicated.

His eyes fluttered open ever so slightly to continue staring at her. She yawned again, this time with him catching her as she licked her lips delicately afterwards. Unconsciously he began to move in towards her. He wondered what those lips would taste like; feel like on his own. His heart continued beating with the new rhythm it'd picked up since he'd seen her. However, he froze just a few hair widths apart from her lips realizing what he was doing with some slight horror. Then her eyes fluttered open again just as groggy and breathtakingly glazed over as before and she looked at him questioningly.

"Mm?" she asked. He blushed.

"S-sorry Mari…I…I don't know what came over me I..." he was silenced as she pressed her lips to his surprising him. His heartrate kicked up and his face turned red. Meanwhile, Marinette had already closed her eyes not even aware what was happening. At first he was scared but then…his eyes drooped as a sense of warm familiarity washed over him. He sighed with contentment as he accepted the kiss.

It started just warm and fuzzy but then it intensified as she began to unconsciously move closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her placing one hand between her shoulder blades and the other on her waist. Then he rolled them over so that she was on top of him, kissing him into the ground. As they continued, she subconsciously snaked her tongue into his mouth surprising him yet drawing out a pleased moan and sigh before their tongues started a dance with one another. They continued the kiss, moving their lips and tongues together in harmony until they became tired again and needed breath. When she pulled away tiredly, she collapsed onto his chest, trying to catch her breath as he tried to catch his. Finally, their panting subsided and she let out a content sigh as she snuggled into his warmth.

"I love you Adrien," she mumbled with sleep. He was taken aback. No one had ever told him that the way she just had. Sure fangirls said things like this all of the time but Marinette wasn't one of those crazy girls.

"R-really?" he asked in a low soft shocked voice. She nodded against his chest.

"Mmhm," she replied. He thought about it for a while before finally asking.

"Why? What is it you love about me?" he wondered. She was silent for a moment before answering.

"There are a lot of things," she replied. "You're handsome, smart, talented…" **So basically what every other girl thinks of me,** he thought. "You're kind, compassionate, strong and brave. Then there're your eyes…" she sighed. He blinked.

"My eyes?" he asked. She nodded again.

"They're the most beautiful shade of green I've ever seen and soft. But they're also intense and speak of what's in your heart. Your passion, your pain, your love…it's all there and whenever I see them…I feel…at ease…like I'm floating on a cloud... as if you're somehow holding me up." He could feel his heart beating strongly with her words.

"Wow," he breathed. "That's really deep Marinette." She seemed to shrink up a bit.

"I'm sorry…it's just…that's how I really feel. Ever since that day when you gave me your umbrella to walk home in the rain…and looked deep into my eyes as you apologized for something you didn't even do but I accused you of. I've loved you since that day Adrien." He looked down at the girl he held closely, a new wave of feelings rushing through him. How could he have been so blind?

"Is that why…you stutter and fumble every time you see me?" he asked. She nodded. He tightened his hold of her, squeezing her gently.

"I'm sorry Marinette," he apologized. "For being such a clueless idiot that I never noticed." She just shook her head sadly.

"That's okay," she replied. "I wouldn't expect you to notice me. After all…who could ever possibly love someone as clumsy and insecure as Marinette…right?" A lone tear fell from her closed eye. He noticed and wiped it away with a smile.

"I could," he replied softly. "You shouldn't sell yourself short Marinette. Sure you're clumsy and make mistakes. But don't we all have flaws we aren't proud of?" she didn't know how to answer. "You're an amazingly smart, talented, strong, passionate, kind, beautiful and just overall amazing girl Marinette. And you know what?" he asked.

"W-what?" she asked with a tremble in her voice.

"I just realized…that I love you too!" She shuddered and gripped his shirt slightly. She sniffled.

"You…you mean that?" she asked. He bent down to kiss the crown of her head.

"Every word," he replied. "To be truthful…I've had the biggest crush on Ladybug for quite some time but…I don't think my heart's ever beaten this fast or that I've ever felt anything like this towards her." Marinette seemed to giggle some.

"Probably because I wear a mask all the time," she said. "And I guess…if we're being honest here…I've had a small crush on Cat Noir for some time too and he had one for me but…I could never really return those feelings because...I was scared his feelings weren't as real as he made them to be."

"Cat Noir huh?" questioned Adrien. If his tired mind had been more acute, he probably would've caught her little slip up sooner. However, his curiosity got the better of him.

"What did you like about Cat Noir to have had such a crush on him?" he wondered. "Just out of curiosity," he added. She sighed.

"Well…he's brave; handsome; caring; witty; sometimes funny when he doesn't go overboard with his silly cat puns…(yawn) he's also a good friend to have around and…(yawn)…and…" she trailed off and Adrien was sitting on pins and needles. He had to know.

"And?" he pressed. She didn't answer. "Mari," he whispered shaking her slightly. "Mari (yawn) c'mon…you gotta tell me… (yawn) what were you gonna say?" he yawned again, his fatigue catching up to him. He moved his hand some up from her shoulder to brush a few strands of her hair out of her face. Then suddenly his fingers brushed against her earring and he felt a small pulse of energy from it and gasped. Suddenly it was all becoming clearer.

Had she referred to Ladybug as if she was…then the strange feeling and… She sighed and nuzzled his chest with a content smile on her face.

"And…he's…the greatest partner…I could ever ask for," she said softly before finally drifting off again; this time not coming back around. Meanwhile, Adrien's head was swirling and his heart was swelling with ultimate emotion.

 **She just…she's…Marinette's…Marinette's my Ladybug!?** He thought to himself. Then he looked down at the girl he was holding and let out the biggest sigh of contentment he'd ever he turned them, shifting her off of his chest back onto the ground. She immediately curled up into his warmth and he enveloped himself around her, nuzzling his nose into her hair.

"I love you so much Marinette, my lady," he whispered. "Princess, you're my one and only." He sighed. Then he drifted off into unconsciousness, her scent keeping him under her spell as he rested beside her.

Both were lucky as Hawkmoth was rather absent this day in the akuma making business. Meanwhile, the photographer for Adrien's photoshoot was out with Nathalie the Agreste's assistant searching for the model.

"Just what about be back in fifteen minutes wasn't understandable," he asked in a huff. Nathalie tried to calm him down.

"I'm sorry sir," she told him. "I'll try to remind him of the values of time management later. In the meantime let's just find him." The photographer crossed his arms in annoyance.

"Find him?" he demanded. "Find him? This park is huge; he could be anywhere! Just how are we going to find…him?" The photographer was paused before a certain spot on the trail. This certain spot just so happened to be right above where Adrien and Marinette were on the slope.

"Adrien?" questioned Nathalie as they approached. She then turned to the photographer. "I'm sorry I'll wake him up…"

"No!" the photographer stopped her with a hand held up. "Go and get the camera men to bring me my camera and other equipment. This…is just what we need!" Confused, Nathalie just nodded and turned back down the trail from whence they'd come to get the camera crew. In no time at all the crew was set up being as quiet as possible so as not to disturb the sleeping teens.

Then the photographer began to snap away, taking many beautiful pictures from many different angles. At one point the hair and makeup team came in to fix up their hair without them noticing and they helped reposition their arms a few times as they continued to rest. Finally, the photoshoot was over and the camera crew and everyone else were packing up for the day. Nathalie again thanked them and apologized for Adrien's unscheduled disappearance. Then once they were gone, she gently shook the sleeping model. He woke up slowly keeping his hold on Marinette.

"Mm…Nathalie?" he asked. She smiled down at him in spite of herself.

"It's getting late Adrien," she whispered. "It's time to go home. We can drive your friend home as well." Adrien took a while to remember what had happened then blushed and groaned slightly.

"Oh man…I'm sorry about the shoot Nathalie," he tried to apologize with a whisper so as not to disturb his sleeping princess. Nathalie just shook her head.

"It's alright; the photographer got all the shots he wanted so there was no harm done," she responded. "Now let's go!" He nodded and stood up carefully but Marinette still moaned and opened her eyes. She blinked tiredly.

"A-Adrien?" she asked much like the first time. He bent down again smiling at her.

"Sorry but…it's getting late and you should probably get home. We can drive you to the bakery." Marinette still riddled with sleep nodded and allowed Adrien to pick her up bridal style and carry her back to the limo, falling asleep again along the way. On their way home in the limo she would nod on and off here and there trying to keep her head up but she ended up sleeping a few spells on Adrien's shoulder. Finally they reached the front of the bakery and Adrien offered to take her in. He carried her bridal style once more.

Once he entered he saw a very concerned looking Sabine and Tom with a concerned Alya behind the counter. They turned to him and he blushed trying to find his voice.

"U-um…Marinette was at the same park as a photoshoot I had today and she fell asleep so I…brought her home," he said awkwardly. Tom and Sabine immediately rushed out from behind the counter and Adrien handed their sleeping daughter over to her father.

"Oh Marinette," her mother breathed a sigh of relief. She turned to Adrien with thanks written all over her face. "Thank you so much Adrien. I was getting worried because she wasn't answering her phone."

"Here's why," Alya stated as she pulled the device from Marinette's purse. "Dead Battery," she said holding it up. Tom turned a smile upon Adrien.

"Thanks again son. If there's anything we can do for you then all you have to do is ask." Adrien just smiled.

"Knowing that Marinette is safe and with a family who really loves her, is reward enough," he replied. The Dupain-Cheng's smiled warmly at him then sent him on his way with a bag of free croissants. Alya walked out with him.

"You're gonna have to tell me the deats tomorrow at school," she sing sang causing Adrien to blush as he got in the limo again. As it pulled away and they headed for his house, Nathalie turned to him and smiled.

"She's a very pretty one," she said simply. Adrien smiled back and glanced out his window with a smile on his face.

"Yeah…she really is," he agreed. And the car drove onward through the night.

* * *

Marinette sighed happily as she sat in class the next morning. Alya grinned at her.

"Someone had a good night's rest last night," she teased. Marinette giggled.

"Yeah well I had the most amazing dream and it's still with me," she stated. Alya cocked and eyebrow at her and leaned in with a smirk on her face.

"Oh and what was this dream about hm?" she asked curiously with a playful devious smile on her face.

"Well um…"

"Morning guys," Adrien greeted as he stepped into the classroom and Marinette squeaked, turning bright red and waved awkwardly back at Adrien as he took his seat. Alya was smirking. She turned back to Marinette with a grin on her face.

"Was it about…Adrien?" she teased in a whisper. Marinette tried to shush her but Adrien was already discreetly paying attention to their conversation. He listened more. Meanwhile Marinette was blushing at her friend.

"Well…kind of?" she responded meekly. She fiddled with her fingers some. Alya practically shook her.

"Girl, details!" she begged. Marinette giggled some before finally sighing and beginning to recount her story.

"Well I'd gone to the park yesterday – a different one across the city so I could change up my venue – so I could work on my designs. I was really tired so I decided to take a bit of a nap but I overslept. Mom and dad said that someone had to bring me home but anyways, the dream I had was incredible."

"Yeah?" pressed Alya. Marinette giggled at her friend's eagerness.

"Anyways, I dreamt I was still at the park and just waking up but Adrien was there when I did and he was worried he'd disturbed me. I told him it was okay and guess what…I didn't stutter…not even once!"

"Good for you," Alya congratulated. Adrien chuckled to himself in the front row. **So…she thinks it was a dream huh?** He wondered to himself. Marinette continued the story.

"So then I was still feeling sleepy and he asked if he could join me and I said yes so he did. We started talking and he called me beautiful. Then when I opened my eyes next he was leaning in for a kiss but he got scared when he noticed I'd noticed so I took a leap of faith and closed the gap!"

"Aw, I'm so proud of you Marinette," Alya cooed. She brought her friend into a hug. "Way to take initiative. So how'd it feel?" Marinette's features became warm and dreamy as the memory came back to her.

"It was incredible. It felt so real and when he started kissing back I felt so at ease; like I'd found my other half. When it ended I didn't even mind because then he enveloped me in a big warm hug and we just stayed like that. I told him I loved him and he asked me why and I totally confessed.

"Even when I thought I wasn't good enough for him, he told me he loved me too. I've never felt so warm and happy. Then we fell asleep together in the warm sun. Then a bit later someone woke me up but I was still thinking of him and I saw that person as him. How funny is that right? I can still remember every bit of that dream." She sighed contentedly. Meanwhile Adrien was remembering the same 'dream' as she'd put it only he knew it hadn't been a dream and there'd been a few parts she'd left out but he'd remind her later.

"Adrikens," an annoying voice called out. Adrien groaned and braced himself for the inevitable Chloe Bourgeois. Sometimes he wished she'd just leave him alone. They weren't a couple no matter how many times she kept saying it and her constant clingy nature was really starting to grate on his nerves. What was really unsettling about it this morning however, was that he could tell that she was up to something.

"Good morning Chloe," he sighed. He heard Marinette and Alya sigh and could imagine them shaking their heads at her annoyed. However, she caught onto this and a devilish smirk twisted her lips.

"What's the matter Dupain-Cheng? Can't stand the fact that Adrikens is mine and has better things to do than to star in you little fantasies?" Both Adrien's and Marinette's eyes widened. Meanwhile the rest of the class was pulled away from their own conversations as Chloe had spoken out very loud. Marinette's face was turning red.

"W-what're you talking about?" she stammered. Chloe sneered.

"Oh please; like I couldn't hear you talking about your silly little dream before. A word to the wise though; that's all they'll ever be. Pathetic, silly little dreams that will never come true!"

"Chloe…" Adrien tried to get her to stop. However, Chloe took his tone the wrong way and went further.

"Oh I'm sorry Adrikens, you must be wondering what this is all about. Well it's really pathetic; you'll laugh at this." Marinette's eyes widened with horror and she attempted to tackle Chloe from behind to stop her from talking.

"No!" she cried. However Chloe just stepped out of her way and she was sent crashing to the floor. As Marinette tried to stand up, Chloe drove the nail into the board.

"Clumsy Marinette Dupain-Cheng has a giant crush on you and thinks she can come between us! Apparently she's been dreaming about kissing you; how disgusting right? Come on Adrikens, don't you think it's pathetic how hard she's trying? I'll bet she's got pictures of you on her bedroom wall or something like that! You have to admit it's a pathetic situation!" she cackled evilly while Sabrina joined in from the side. Adrien glanced to the side and flinched when he saw Marinette beginning to curl into herself, red-faced and looking about ready to cry. His face became stony and straight. He turned back to Chloe.

"You're right," he said softly. He noticed Marinette flinch even more and Chloe smirked. Adrien took Chloe's hands in his own then looked her straight in the eyes. "But Marinette's not the pathetic one." Chloe's eyes became confused and Marinette who was being comforted by Alya froze as she heard his words.

"What're you saying Adrikens?" Chloe asked uncertainly.

"I'm saying that what you just did to Marinette was not only low but pathetic as well," he stated. Chloe reeled back with shock.

"But…Adri…"

"Please stop calling me that Chloe," he cut her off. "We're childhood friends and that's all we ever were. I don't hold any romantic feelings for you. I care about you; yes but that's not how things stand. You need to open your eyes and stop treating people like they're lower than dirt. I have a good idea why you do it and so I'll tell you as your friend to stop and reevaluate your own views and feelings. If you do that I think you'll be better off.

"But as far as love goes…my heart already belongs to someone else." Chloe was unsure of how to react. She couldn't even form words. Meanwhile, Marinette couldn't take the stress anymore. So as the bell for first period rang, she was out of the room as fast as she could go with Alya on her tail. Adrien watched after her a while before shaking his daze from his head and chasing after her.

"Marinette!" he called as he caught up. When she saw him, she tried to run again but Alya wouldn't let her.

"Alya, let me go!" she cried.

"Hold up, I think it's important," her friend tried to reason. It took a considerable amount of her strength to hold the frantic girl back. However, it was just enough time for Adrien to catch up. He took a moment to catch his breath before approaching her head on.

"Marinette…can we talk?" he asked. Marinette had some tears on the edges of her eyes and was still trying to get away but froze.

"I…I mean…I…"

"About what Chloe did…it was uncalled for and I'm sorry she embarrassed you," he started. She shook some and he blushed as he continued.

"And as for what was said…I'm actually flattered that you would dream about me." Marinette hiccupped some and the tears flowed more.

"Easy girl," Alya tried to soothe.

"I-it doesn't matter," she stuttered out. "Y-you…you already have someone…I'll just be in the way!" she sniffled some, going slightly limp so Alya didn't have to hold her by the hand anymore. Adrien approached. He tried to figure out what to say then he thought of something better.

"You're right," he said. "I do have someone. Hey…wanna hear about her?" Marinette didn't respond whatsoever.

"Okay…well she's smart; super talented. She can outshine any star in my opinion and whenever I'm around her, she makes me feel so warm and loved that I can't help but want to kiss her. She's a bit sassy sometimes; really funny and amazingly brave; so brave that she could probably be a hero. I know that she's definitely my hero. She looks really good in red and black polka-dots but can rock a beautiful summer get up when she wants to. And overall; she's my whole world!" Marinette was trying to control her tears.

 **So it's true…he really is in love with Ladybug,** she thought to herself. She sniffled some more.

"T-that's…g-great A-Adrien," she stammered. Adrien smiled at her knowing she was probably not thinking of herself. He came up behind her. Alya gave him a glare that made him flinch slightly but he wasn't going to back down.

"Say…Marinette?" he started. She shivered because he was so close.

"What?" she replied. He smirked.

"Could you maybe describe your dream's kiss again? I'd like to know how it felt!" Marinette wanted to do anything but, but she loved Adrien so much that even if they couldn't be happy together then at least she'd wish for his happiness.

"Oh well um…it was…warm and l-loving. It was…like I was floating and being held up and…and…I-I felt like I-I didn't have to worry a-about anything. Um…did I mention I was floating?" Adrien chuckled.

"Yeah, you did," he said. She nodded. Then she took a shaky breath.

"W-why…d-do you want to k-know?" she wondered.

"Oh I just wanted to kiss my girl in the same way," he said simply. She nodded.

"O-Okay," she said. Then she turned startled to find him so close and took a step back trying to force a smile.

"W-well…I-I w-wish you the b-best…with y-your g-girl. I-I k-know y-you'll m-make her h-happy!" Alya was looking like she was battling with herself over her self-control that kept her mouth shut. Adrien just smiled and lifted her chin.

"I plan to," he stated then he leaned in and kissed Marinette full on the lips. Marinette was shocked at first and rigid, but as he wrapped his arms around her, she felt herself melting into him and kissing back whilst closing her teary eyes. A new sense of calm coursed through her and she felt safe and warm.

Meanwhile, Alya began to squeal as silently as she could on the side after getting over her shock. However, Alya and the rest of the world were practically non-existent as they deepened the kiss.

Finally, they had to pull apart for air; their faces red, hearts beating in sync and breathing somewhat erratic as they tried catch their breath. Marinette looked up at Adrien confused.

"B-but…what about…the girl you mentioned?" she asked. He chuckled and pulled her into a warm comforting hug.

"Did I forget to mention her beautiful midnight blue hair; her adorable facial freckles and quite possibly her stunning blue belle eyes?" he questioned. Marinette blushed.

"You were…t-talking about…m-me?" she asked stunned. He hummed pleasantly as a reply.

"You're my one and only Marinette," he replied. She shook her head some.

"B-but e-earlier…you…I'm certain you referenced Ladybug," she whispered. He chuckled.

"I did," he replied as a whisper in her ear.

"Well…d-don't you love Ladybug?"

"I do," he replied simply again. Marinette furrowed her brows.

"T-then…why me?" she wondered. He chuckled again.

"Because she's only part of who you are," he responded. Her eyes went wide and she pulled back to look him in the eyes.

"You…but how…I mean…how…uh…" He chuckled before leaning in to whisper in her ear.

"You kind of let it slip yesterday bugaboo." Her eyes widened as she pulled back again.

"Y-yesterday? Y-you m-mean…it wasn't…I actually...we actually…?" He smirked back.

"Yup!" he replied popping the 'p'. She heard Alya snickering to the side. She turned to her with surprise.

"You knew!?" she accused. Alya raised a hand over her head and placed the other over her heart.

"Guilty as charged," She replied. "I did watch him carry you home last night. It was so adorable!" Marinette blushed profusely trying to calm her palpitating heart while Alya cackled away with glee. Then she remembered something else, turning back to Adrien.

"Wait a minute…bugaboo?" she asked. He smirked back then while Alya wasn't paying attention, he held up his hand to show her his ring then moved his hand to his head and messed with his hair a bit. She gasped as the revelation hit her. He chuckled a bit more at her reaction before tidying up his hair a bit so no one would notice.

"Surprised?" he asked. She nodded mouth agape unable to comprehend anything anymore. He blushed some then reached back to scratch the back of his head lightly. "Do you…still love me then? I know my puns can be annoying but…I've never lied to you since the day we met so…" She cut him off with a hug. She laughed a bit.

"To think…" she said her voice muffled by his shirt. "That I fell twice for the same silly kitty," she sniffled and nuzzled deeper into his chest. "I…I love you so much Adrien! T-thank you…for loving someone like me," she said. He blinked astonished then smiled and wrapped his arms around her again.

"Any time milady," he whispered back. The two ignored the photos Alya was taking excitedly with her phone. They would also find that by tomorrow there would be plenty of pictures of them all over the city as Gabriel Agreste had approved of the photos taken by the photographer the previous day. It was definitely a new beginning!


End file.
